Cursed Life
by DanteVice
Summary: A boy of 9 years old loses his father to a curse of some sort.So now he wants to grow up and avenge his fathers death. While meeting some odd people along the way.If you like it please tell me, if not im not writing anymore of this story. Thanks


Chapter 1 *A Young Boy*

"Son! Son!, wake up!" a man yells to his 9 year old kid in the dead of night.

"Why did yo...What's wrong?" the kid said crying his eyes out, looking at all his fathers wounds. There was cuts and stabs all in his body, not deep enough to kill him as it seemed but just enough to hurt. "Son, I am so sorry for what I have handed down to you. Before you where born life was so hard and I wanted you to have a better life then i ever had. I didn't want living on the streets and living from place to place to be the life for my son. I took up a curse so we would have money....I'm so sorry" the fathers said with tears running down his face, mixing in with the wounds. "but dad...I don't understand what's going on, why are you bleeding?" the boy said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Son...you will one day understand...this curse can not be stopped, therefore one day it will consume you and control you when you least want it to. I know this is all confusing but one day you will understand...I am so sorry and I love you...always remember that" the kids father ran out of the room headed outside. "DAD!!....I love you 2." the kid screams for his father with tears running down his face into a puddle he had made from crying. The boy jumped off his bed and started to run outside. Just as he went through his doorway from his bedroom to the living room he heard a loud scream from a man that sounded like his dad. The boy looked up at his mother and saw her looking out the window crying heavily. He ran outside to see what was going on, but he was too late. All he saw was his father lying face down in a puddle of his own blood. He started to run up to his father but his mother stopped him in his tracks and hugged him and said "Dante, please don't ever get yourself into this mess, you are all i have left...I don't want to lose you too." Dante hugged his mother back very hard crying. "mother I promise I will never get myself into something i cant get out off." Dante looked up at his mother trying to hold back the tears and be strong. The mother looked down at him and hugged him tight. Then she stood up and grabbed Dante's hand and took him to bed.

The next day Dante woke up and ran into the living room. "Hey mom...what's the curse dad was telling me about? Dante spokes softly sitting down next to her."I have no idea what your talking about, I made you breakfast its in there on the table." she pointed to the kitchen. Dante just stared at her for a second then started slowly walking onto the kitchen. "Oh Dante, where are going to town to get a few things today, so when your finished eating wash up and change your clothes." after his mother said that she walked out the front door and sat down on the porch. Dante walked into the kitchen and seen his food sitting on the table. He took a bite out of his egg and it didn't taste right, so he went ahead and washed up and got ready to go. When he walked out front he noticed his mother crying, she didn't notice him come out. She turned away from Dante and started whipping her face off. "So Dante are you ready to go?" She spoke softly turning around to see Dante. " Yeah I'm ready to go to town." Dante said jumping off the porch. " Ok Dante, let me get some stuff and we will go" she stood there looking at Dante for a second and finally walked into the house. Dante walked over by the tree and picked up a stick. "_you know what, I want a sword so if that ever happens to me like it did my father I will be ready." _Dante thought to himself. Dante walked around outside swinging the stick around acting like it was a sword. He imagined that there was three people trying to fight him. Just as he started getting into it his mother walked out of the house. "Lets go Dante we want to be back before dark." She shouted taking a step off the porch. Dante ran up to her and grabbed her left hand.

They started walking to town, which was only 5 minutes away. Their house was hidden in trees so they couldn't see the town. The whole way there Dante was picking up rocks and throwing them at the trees. "Dante cut that out you know that hurts the trees when you do that?" his mother said giving him a mean look. "The tree aren't living so it cant hurt them." Dante said smiling back. "They are living they just can't move or talk, they are the ones who keep us alive, they provide air." she said getting all the rocks out of Dante's hands. "Wow, I didn't know that." Dante said running up to a tree and put his hand on it. "I'm sorry tree." Dante ran back to his mother and they started walking again. Not even a few minutes later they reached the town, but everything was burned down. "Oh no, what happened here?" Dante mother said running up a house and looking inside to see if there were any people. "Why does everything bad seem to happen at once?" Dante said looking at the ground. "Well Dante I guess we have a long trip ahead of us, while we are there we can visit you aunt in Whisper Village." his mother said grabbing his hand as they started walking again.

Dante thought to himself _"doesn't it take like 2 hours to get to Whisper Village?" _Dante shrugged it off and kept walking. "Hey mom when we get there can I get a sword?" Dante looked up at his mother with hope in his eyes. "Dante you are only 9 years old, you are to young for a sword and anyways their is a rule for swords in our village, not until you 16 remember?" she said rubbing Dante head. Dante looked down to the ground and watch his feet while he walked daydream about sword fighting. Then he looked up and smelled something good. He could see the town up ahead. _"How long was I daydreaming?" _Dante thought to himself while looking at the town. Dante turned his head thinking he seen something out of the corner of his eye. A wolf was running through the woods, it seemed all white but he was not sure. They kept walking anyways and Dante didn't really think nothing of it.

Finally they make it to the village and Dante spots a sword shop. "Hey mom can we go look at what they have at the sword shop?" Dante pointed to the shop that had a huge sword on the top of it. "I guess it cant hurt to look, but we will after we visit your aunt and I get what I need." she said walking ahead of Dante. "Oh...ok" Dante said with disappointment in his voice. Dante and his mother went to the store first off. Dante walked over to the toys and stuff while his mother shopped in the small store. She started talking to the woman that owned the shop, talking about Dante's town. Dante paid no attention to them, he was distracted by all the toys they had that their town didn't. "Ok Dante, lets go see you aunt Brooke." She said reaching for Dante's hand. Dante noticed she didn't get anything from the store but he didn't feel like asking about it. "We have to stop back by there before we leave to get our stuff Dante." his mother said looking back at the shop. They turned the corner and seen his aunt Brooke's house. Dante ran up and knocked on the door. His uncle opened the door with a mask on. It scared Dante and he ran behind his mother. "Jack you shouldn't be scaring Dante like that." Dante's mother said shaking her finger and making a sour face at Jack. "Ahh, Dante and Jane where is Drac?" uncle Jack asked with confusion on his face. "I need to talk to you about that, Dante go outside and play." she held open the door for Dante. Dante slowly walked outside and looked around with the door shutting behind him.

"What am I supposed to do out here, there are no kids around and I lost my stick." Dante said with a sour look on his face looking around for a tree. Dante picked up some rocks and sat on the porch. He looked over and seen his aunt Brooke in the garden. _"hey I can go bother her hehehe" _Dante thought to himself. He walked up behind his aunt trying to scare her. Right when he was about to grab her and scream she turned around and sprayed him with the hose. "Hey Dante what are you doing here?" she said smiling still spraying him with the hose. "Sto...st..op...STOP!" Dante shouted while being sprayed not about to talk. "Oh sorry Dante he he, I forgot I was spraying you." she turned off the hose and rubbed the top of his wet head. "Anyways, what was you trying to say?" his aunt asked with a smile still on her face. "Mom wanted to get something from the store but our town was burned down and..." before Dante could finish his aunt cut him off. "YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE!" the smile went away from her face and she was now in awe. "Yeah it burned down and....my father died last night, I have no clue by who or why but he was attacked." Dante dropped the rocks that were in his hand and looked to the ground. His aunt tried to say something but couldn't say a thing. All she could do was hug him tight. While they where hugging Jack walked out of the house and went towards town. Dante looked and seen him leaving. "Where is uncle Jack going?" Dante said with confusion on his face. "Don't worry about it honey he will be back, let go in the house and get you a cookie." Brooke tried to smile and grab his hand. "COOKIE!" someone shouted off in the distance. Dante turned around and looked but seen no body. 

They walked in the house and Dante sat down on the couch. His aunt went into the kitchen and got him a cookie. Dante held the cookie in his hand thinking _"man this cookie in bigger than my hand!" _Dante smiled. His mom and his aunt talked for awhile but all Dante was worried about at the time was finishing that cookie. Finally he finished his cookie and had chocolate all over him. His aunt looked over and laughed. "Wow Dante you sure are messy." his aunt said smiling. His mother looked over and smiled at him to and wipped off his face with a tissue she had next to her. "Well Dante are you about ready to go?" she said getting the rest off the stuff off of Dante's face. "Yeah I guess I'm ready." Dante jumped off the couch and hugged his aunt. At that time Jack walked through the door and said "It's been done Jane you don't have to worry about it now." Dante had no idea what he was talking about. He hugged his uncle and they left. Once they got outside Dante notice that it was getting late. The sun was setting and they still had to walk all the way back home. They turn the corner they had once before and there was the shop. They walked into the store and Dante seen another kid there this time. He was a little chubby kid but Dante had no time to meet him and find out his name. His mother got the items she need and they left. "Are we still going to the sword shop?" Dante asked having hope in his eyes once again. "Yes Dante as I said earlier we can go to the sword shop and look, but we are only looking." His mother grabbed his hand and they started walking to the sword shop. Dante seen a kid with long black hair walking from the sword shop. He seemed just a few years older than Dante and he had a sword at his side. "Mom we need to move here they can have swords at a young age." Dante pointed at the kid that he seen. "Dante I like this town but I love where we live, I couldn't live here." his mother said looking down and smiling at him. 

Dante runs up to the shop door and the man was just closing. "Dante we will just have to come back" His mother said rubbing his head. "No, no come right on in he seemed so happy when he reached the door I couldn't crush that." the sword smith said with a huge grin on his face. "Thank you." Dante said walking into the store. "No touching Dante you could get hurt." his mother said sitting down in the chair at the front of the shop. "I am guessing you are from the other town, sorry to hear what happened that was an amazing place." the sword smith said leaning back in his chair behind the counter. Dante looked at all the sword with a smile on his face. Dante was about to say he was ready to go then he spotted something he wanted. "Mother he has wooden swords can I please get one." Dante ran up to his mother asking. "I'm sorry Dante but I spent the rest of my money in the store." his mother said showing she had no money in her pouch. "You know what, if you promise me you will come back when your older and request a sword for me to make you can have one of my wooden swords...well if that is ok with you mother." The sword smith said grinning. Dante turned to his mother trying to giving puppy dog eyes. "Ok Dante you can have one, I guess I'm going to have to start giving you allowance to pay for the sword when you get older." His mother smiled and reached for the wooden sword the sword smith was handing her. They started to walk out of the door and Dante turn around and said "thank you for the sword, I will practice with it hard, and you can expect to see me in 7 years." Dante said smiling with his fist in front of his face.

All the way back home Dante swung his sword around practicing. They made it home and Dante stayed up as long as he could to get better. _" I will avenge my father's death I promise that and I will be ready, just like I told mom I will not get myself into anything I cant get myself out of." _Dante thought to himself, practicing until he had to go to bed. For the next 7 years all he did was practice. In rain, snow and even on the hottest day he practice. He wanted to become great or a god even. He practiced until his life change before his 16th birthday.


End file.
